custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jungorus Magna
Jungorus Magna is a location in Pandaboy2's storyline. Timeline 340,000 Years Ago *8 Matoran discovered Jungorus Magna and built one village. *When 2 Matoran explored, they found Skrall on the planet too, and ran back to the others to report what had been seen. *The same two Matoran did even more exploring and deep in the jungle they found a volcano a large volcano. 310,000 Years Ago *The volcano erupted and destroyed the village, killing all the Matoran and Toa and Glatorian and Skrall in the village. 260,000 Years Ago *Another group decided to go there and build a village but far away from the volcano. *The village was built and a underground tunnel to so they can hide if the volcano erupts again. *The volcano was named "The Jungcano" because of its location. 220,000 Years Ago *A Glatorian arena was built, and it made it into the records as the greatest-built arena. *Jungorus Magna Was Getting To Dry So The Great Beings Desided Too Make There Be A Huge Storm Everyone That Lived Their Thought The Great Beings Were Mad So They Made It Storm But They Found Out Once It Was Over A Huge Oceon Was Created And Named "The Volcanic Waters" Because It Surronded "The Jungcano" *Soon enough the Matoran and the Toa and the Glatorion found out that Skrall are still alive here and they attacked, and destroyed half of the city. 150,000 Years Ago *The tunnel was adapted into a prison. *The village was rebuilt. *"The Jungcano" erupted again, but the Great Beings knew the volcanic waters were not big enough to stop "The Jungcano". They made it rain, to turn the lava into rock. *A war began between the Skrall and the village. 100,000 Years Ago *The battle still raged on, and the Skrall found the prison. They committed a prison break, giving the Skrall the upper hand. *Fortunately, Jordex, a mercenary, arrived, and helped to defeat the Skrall. For the right price, of course. *The villagers discovered a new opponent, Katoka. *The Toa and the Glatorian slowly lose the battle, but for unexplained reasons, a wave pushed the Skrall, but not the villagers, out of the village. *The Skrall retreat. 60,000 Years Ago *A tournament began in the Glatorian arena. *The prison was rebuilt. *The tournament ended. *A Matoran named Nellin climbed "The Jungcano". He heard voices inside the volcano, and ran off to warn the village. 50,000 Years Ago *A group of Toa and Glatorian used hoverboards to go inside "The Jungcano". *They discovered Katoka was talking to other, unknown beings. 10,000 Years Ago *"The Jungcano" erupted again, but the "volcanic waters" were large enough to stop it this time. *A new brand of hoverboard, "Hovershooters", was made. *It stormed for 7 days, showing how long the Skrall would attack, though nobody believed it. *At the end of the storm, Skrall attacked for 7 days. 6,230 Years Ago *The Great Beings were so happy about their creation that they made it snow for 3 days. *The Great Beings created a small stream in the jungle, giving a rest spot to the villagers. *A Hoverboard-Park was made. *The mercenary left the planet. 4 Years Ago *Another tournament began. *Katoka was last seen preparing to attack. *The mercenary returned, to compete in the tournament. Present *The tournament ended, and Jordex came in second place. *A mine was made near "The Jungcano", as minerals were found. Category:Planets Category:User:Pandaboy2